Oishi High School Battle: Episode List
1- "The Crush" Airdate: July 13, 2012 ' Oishi Kawaii is in the high school trying to fit in and a girl wanted to pet Noodles, but he ate the girl's soul after being touched. Meanwhile, the football players (including Raif) are having a crush on Oishi. They were even more impressed when Oishi used her battle breasts to open her locker. The team decided Raif would be a good boyfriend. When he asked Oishi about the dance, she tried to fight him with her two kunais. When Oishi stopped, she was worried about time running out for everyone. Raif didn't really understand about her story and asked to go to the party. Unfortunately, Oishi didn't want it because she can't kill with it. After Raif, said that they'll have to be in some places, Oishi realized that he wanted to date her, but Oishi said that she already had a boyfriend. Raif felt disappointed, grabbed a nerd, and asked him how to impress Oishi. The nerd told Raif to get up on a high place, take his shirt off, and claim his desire for Oishi. Raif thought it was a good idea, while also slamming down the nerd and another nerd down when the final bell rang. Outside of the school, Raif did as the nerd instructed and told Oishi to see Puss in Boots Part 2 and get junior mints. Oishi said to Raif to face off against her boyfriend in open combat before seeing the movie. Raif was nervous about the fight and saw Oishi's boyfriend was Mucusance. The reason why Mucusance was Oishi's boyfriend so his race could still exist. Raif wanted a take back, but there wasn't any. Mucusance challenged Raif to a single combat of Raif's choice. Raif challenged Mucusance to a challenge of Dance Dance Super Mega Mega Dance. Raif was up first at a medium level. He got 2,600 points total. Mucusance was up next dancing at a Mucusance level (one level higher than hard). Mucusance was dancing so well, he got infinite points. Mucusance won, decided to eat Raif and his blood splattered all over the crowd. Since Mucusance won the comeback, he wanted to take everybody to see Puss in Boots 2, but everybody in the crowd, except Oishi and Noodles, were afraid of him. 2- "Substitute Teacher" ' Airdate: July 20, 2012 Oishi, Noodles, and the other classmates were waiting at chemistry class for Mr. Crawford. When Principal Dave came into the classroom, Oishi and another female acted like they were in love with him and said that Mr. Crawford isn't in the school and to treat the substitute teacher, N'Garloth-29, with the upmost respect. When she came into the classroom, Principal Dave thought that N'Garloth-29's name was strange in which she told him it was Dutch. Principal Dave thought it was fine even though Oishi felt something strange. She greeted the students even thought Oishi felt something strange about her. When N'Garlith-29 ask the students to turn their textbooks to where they were and for Oishi to slam herself into barbecue sauce, she still felt weird about N'Garloth-29. At the principal's office, Oishi says to Dave that N'Garloth-29 isn't from here which Dave agreed thinking she's Dutch. Oishi tried to correct him saying that she is from a part of hell where demons are afraid to go, but Dave thinks she isn't a demon since her contact says, "NOT A DEMON!" in red. Oishi didn't like it, but Dave thought Oishi should treat get along with the sub for the rest of the week. In the classroom, N'Garloth-29 think the best tasty humans are Mexican. Oishi didn't like her planning or the student next trying to her putting barbecue sauce on her for an extra credit. N'Garloth-29 asked the students who killed Abraham Lincoln and the person who answers wrong goes into a cocoon full of acid where (s)he turns into liquid for N'Garloth-29 to consume. Even though she picked Oishi to answer, a student next to the person behind her said "John Wilkes Booth," which is the correct answer. Even though he got the answer right, N'Garloth-29 force him to go into the cocoon because as long as the person answers the question they have to go in. When he went into the cocoon, the classmates see blood coming out of it. Back at the office, Oishi tells Dave that the demon has consume the soul fluids of half the class and is preparing a army of zombie students for a final adult while Dave just consumes on a healthy beverage which the ingredients are caffeine and ape straps. Dave thought that Oishi was getting that information from her parents or T.V. and hasn't really gotten used to her. Oishi was about to show Dave what N'Garloth-29 has done, but Dave wanted Oishi to treat her with the proper respect. Back at the classroom, Oishi sees that every classmate is a zombie and N'Garloth-29 wanted Oishi to give up by suffering the students, but Oishi demanded enough and Oshe wanted to battle the demon. Oishi started to kill the zombies that N'Garloth-29 has created from the students with two kunais and starts to battle the demon. When Oishi cutted off Garloth's right head, it grew back and took a bite on Oishi's arm. Oishi counterattacked with a kick a shoved the kunais in the Demon's breast, but the weapons were built into the breasts and she trapped Oishi with her tail. Oishi told Noodles to use his attack which is his cuteness. N'Garloth-29 wanted to pet Noodles and she touched his forehead which Noodles took her soul and set Oishi free. When Principal Dave came to check in with the students; he saw the classroom filled with fire, a giant creature knocking over the ceiling, and a student zombie that wants to kill herself; he thought N'Garloth-29 was a freaking Dutch. 3- "Sleepover" ' Airdate: July 27, 2012' It is Oishi's very first sleepover, where a simple game of Seven Minutes in Heaven turns deadly when Oishi is forced to battle Terraxus. 4- "The Gay Kid" ' Airdate: August 3, 2012' Oishi's gay friend Aubrey is having trouble fighting his personal demons and it's up to Oishi to kill those demons. 5- "Career Day" ' Airdate: August 10, 2012' The episode starts off at Career Day, in Oishi's High School about Mr. Vanks who deals with large format document collation which the students were bored. The literature teacher calls in Ryuzu, Oishi's father to come in. It took a little while, but Ryzu talks about being a demon slayer by saying that he has seen exodus demons possessing the body of a tentacle wolf who's tentacles are made of more wolves, seen a gerbil the size of planet devouring a god, flip-wrestled a dolphin demon, threw a sun at another sun, swam through oceans of blood, battle through locust swarms that would make people beg for death, and seen **** that would make people's d**ks cringe. But when Raif asks: "Then why are you wearing an Office Max Outfit?", Ryuzu bursts into tears and tells them "because I work there now." Ms. Hooper ask what he does there and he said that he cleans the bathrooms and sometimes would be allowed to stack paper if he washes his hands. A student asked why he has a banana peel stuck to his pants which he said that tried to catch a nap in the dumpster outback and everyone starts to laugh. Ryuzu cries in the room and the scene transitions. Now, Oishi and Ryuzu are at their house. Ryuzu watches TV while Oishi checks on her father after knowing that Noodles had a dream where Ryuzu commited ritual sucidie after his ultimate dishonor. Noodles even metions the second half of his dream was about kittens. Ryuzu says that he was alright and then Ms. Hooper, Oishi's Teacher comes in the house. "Why is my literature teacher in our house?" Oishi asked. Ryuzu thought Ms. Hooper was a well idol now. Oishi and Noodles got frustrated over Ms. Hooper's entry. "I know it can be hard for you when your dad starts to date, but You have to get over it." Ms. Hooper replied. Oishi replies that Ms. Hooper won't be the same match as her mother which she is an eight-eyed monster with a big mouth which Ms. Hooper agreed. Oishi gets into bed, wakes up from a nightmare, runs to her father's room for comfort, and hears strange noises, and sees Ms.Hooper and Ryuzu having sex. Oishi wonders what was going on which Ryuzu said that they were just having a parent-teacher conference. Oishi then wonders why the octopus with d**ks at the tip of its arms making a sheading sound also saying that she hates Ms. Hooper and goes back to bed. The octopus asked if they were keep doing what they were doing or not. The next day of school, Oishi has a personal talk with Ms. Hooper that after much deliberation and several plots of sealing Ms. Hooper in an eternal self-obrileeating crystal sphere, she must accept the relationship with Ryuzu, his destiny is alone to guide, and is sorry for being stubborn. Ms. Hooper liked Oishi's maturity and that they can get along. She even thought of ditching with just Oishi sometime which Oishi would be honored. The next day at school, another kid asks where Ms.Hooper is since she's fifteen minutes late. Oishi says she is fine, but Oishi had imprisoned Ms. Hooper in a crystal ball in space, designed to burn up into the sun and explode, killing her, only to revive her and regrow to restart the process again and again. 6- "Sexting" ' Airdate: August 17, 2012' Oishi goes to her locker to see that a girl is being "sexted" by a dude. Oishi is told by her to "sext" Bobby Johnson and she does. The results are very vile and Bobby has a bad day because of that. Two years later, Ryuzu pops out of a mail box and kills Bobby with his sword and all peace is restored because we are such great people! *YAAAY* 7- "Detention" ' Airdate: August 24, 2012' Universe #1 Oishi told Noodles that there was a bird. Noodles stretched out his tongue and ate the bird giving him its powers. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him home." Oishi apologized but says that Noodles isn't like any pet. She also said that he is the key holder keeping the universe in it's place. If Noodles gets separated from Oishi, divides faith which will trap them in an endless battle causing chaos. Noodles even shows Mr. Crawford what the universe would look like if they were separated; however, Mr. Crawford doesn't care about Noodles and gives Oishi detention. At detention, Oishi asks Mr. Crawford when she can leave to be a savior for reality. Mr. Crawford says to her that she can go if she learned her lesson about not bringing pets to school. Oishi didn't agree because the very fabric of time is at stake. Noodles started to poop what looks like a pink marshmallow and ate it. Mr. Crawford didn't believe in Oishi even though he is dooming people in an endless battle of wills and Oishi has to stay in detention for all eternity. The narrator tells the audience that it is how endless war all start. He tells Oishi to save her guardian of the universe and that Mr. Crawford began a stand off that could never end. After centuries of detention, there was a destruction to the universe. After that, the universe was born and destroyed over and over again. The only spirits to see the origins of the next universe is for the ones who couldn't end until the problem has been solved. Universe #5 (The other three is seen being reborn and then destroyed.) Oishi told Noodles that there was a bird. Noodles stretched out his tongue and ate the bird giving him its powers. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him home." Oishi apologizes, but said that Noodles like any pet. After hearing that, Mr. Crawford Noodles sees pooping what looks like a pink marshmallow. At detention, Oishi says to Mr. Crawford that he is dooming people in an endless battle of wills. However, Mr. Crawford didn't believe Oishi, she has to stay in detention for all eternity and the whole universe is destroyed again. Universe #6 Oishi told Noodles that there was a bird. Noodles stretched out his tongue and ate the bird giving him its powers. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him home." Oishi tells the chemistry teacher that Noodles is a guide dog and Mr. Crawford saw Noodles picking his nose and putting the booger in his left eye. At detention, Mr. Crawford says to Oishi that she has to stay in detention for all eternity. After that, the whole universe is destroyed again. Universe #7 Noodles has the bird's powers after eating it. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him home." Oishi called Mr. Crawford a f***ing dick and Noodles pointed his two middle fingers at Mr. Crawford. At detention, Mr. Crawford says to Oishi that she has to stay in detention for all eternity. After that, the whole universe is destroyed again. Universe #8 Oishi didn't want to get into detention again; so she started cursing, stretched out her tongue which looked liked Noodle's, and ate the bird. Mr. Crawford was disgusted about Oishi. At detention, Mr. Crawford says to Oishi that she has to stay in detention for all eternity. After that, the whole universe is destroyed again. Universe #9 Noodles has the bird's powers after eating it. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him home." Oishi copied what he said for all eternity. After that, the whole universe is destroyed again. Universe #10 Oishi told Noodles that there was a bird. Noodles stretch out his tongue, but Oishi told Noodles to not do that and grabbed his tongue. The bird flew away and pooped on the sidewalk of the school. Mr. Crawford saw Noodles and says to Oishi, "No pets. Take him..." while slipping on bird poop. A student think Mr. Crawford is dead; after hearing that, Oishi and Noodles celebrate their victory. 8- "Cutting" ' Airdate: August 31, 2012' At chemistry, Mr. Crawford talks about how chemistry is important to our everyday lives because he thinks his classmates thought that they won't use chemistry. Meanwhile, Oishi sees a cut on Mere-Death's thinking it is the marks of battle and felt confused. In the hallway, Dakota tells Oishi about her whitened teeth and even impresses Raif with them. Oishi noticed that Mere-Death wears all black and thinks she is a ninja or a necromancer, but Dakota said that she is a stupid goth girl. Oishi also noticed that she has the marks of battle on her arms, but Dakota said that Mere-Death also is a cutter and that she did it herself for attention. Oishi thought that Mere-Death was battling herself and walked over to her to show empathy. Oishi tells Mere-Death that she had to fight many clones of herself and feared that she is trapped in clone furnace of Hell #7 and that she is a demonic clone herself. Noodles mention that it was during Spring Break that she did it and it the worst one ever. Mere-Death tells Oishi that she cutted herself; Oishi thought Mere-Death was committing ritual suicide for honor, but couldn't finish it. Afterward, Oishi tries to help the goth girl by killing her, but Mere-Death ran away. Oishi wants to help Mere-Death with the tragic of not killing herself. Noodles was playing with a butterfly and wonders how Oishi will help. At Mere-Death's house, Oishi rang the door bell and found the mother. Oishi tells her that she is helping the daughter take her own life, but Mere-Death's mom thought that Kawaii was talking giberish. The mother was calling for her daughter, but pronounced her name as Meredith in which the daughter corrected her. Mere-Death hates the mother and the woman was baking some cookies. Mere-Death wanted to know what Oishi wanted; Oishi was worried about Mere-Death. She was relieved at first, but Oishi completed her sentence about her ritual suicide was not happening fast enough. Oishi combines her two kunais into a sword to restore Mere-Death's honor. Oishi was going to send Mere-Death to the fiery embrace of Tetrazagon and try to make her worthy to go into the land of the dead. Mere-Death runs away from and shows the cut which spells HONDA which is probably the car the mother wanted her to have, but Oishi still tries to kill her. Mere-Death wants the mother's protection from Oishi trying to kill her, but the mother just gave advice nicely saying to them to play easy and that the oatmeal crisp is ready which Noodles jumped into the window for. Noodles ate all five of them like he was breathing heavily and the mother thought Noodles was really hungry which he always is. When Oishi kills Mere-Death, her blood splatters the left side of the window from the inside and the word Fatality is seen on the screen. Oishi was bringing Mere-Death's head in the house and Noodles tells Oishi he ate all of the cookies. Oishi was crying because she wanted a cookie after committing ritual suicide; Noodles gave Oishi a piece of a cookie which he just ate and made Oishi mad. At the land of the dead, Mere-Death is lying down on Tetrazagon's left forearm saying that she wants an Infinity, but the mother gave her a Honda. Tetrazagon says that her worries are over since humans being in an endless void is like an insect is to a mountain. Mere-Death wanted to know if their was a Taco Bell restaurant; however, Tetrazagon said there was only one Taco Bell that only serves flies. Tetrazagon felt bad Mere-Death died young and got her an Infinity. Mere-Death thanked him, but Tetrazagon said that it is made entirely out of flies. Mere-Death felt disappointed. 9- "Cool Girls" ' Airdate: September 7, 2012' Gale was giving Gigi a tattoo in the bathroom. Another girl was trying to pass them to wash her hands, but they wouldn't let her pass and had to go to class with pee pee hands. Gale and Gigi thought they were though and Gale started giving Gigi and tattoo on her tounge. Oishi probably heard what the girls were doing while sitting on the toilet reading a magazine named, The Egotistical Squirrel Quarterly: How to Steal the Biggest Nuts!!!. As she got out of the toilet, she stood between the two bathroom stalls in the fourth front row the girls want to know what Oishi wanted which was cosmic justice. Noodles even mentioned a bucket full of smiles. Gale changed Oishi's answer by asking why she's in Gale and Gigi's turf and Oishi didn't like the girls denying her in the cleansing center. After saying that, Oishi has a stare off against Gale and Gigi for 12 seconds while also seeing the sink faucet and Noodles eating out of the trash can and lost which the viewers could tell because she fell backwards and is lying down in pain. Gigi told Oishi that she doesn't get to use the sink and Gale told her to get out. Principal Dave asked Rita if the next appointment is by his office which she said, "Yes sir!" Dave asked Rita if the patient is the kid in the wheelchair which she responded, "No sir! Still not the kid in the wheelchair." which made Dave upset wanting to see him to see his inner beauty. When Oishi and Noodles came into the office, Dave asks her what he could do. Oishi said to Dave that two adgitaters, Gale and Gigi, of English 2A have conspire to render the bathroom unattainablely and requires a secret technique to defeat them. Dave tells Oishi doesn't need a secret technique, but wants one or she will feed him to her blade. Noodles is seen climbing on the desk file and falling back saying that he land on both of his butts. Dave thought that if really wanted one, the technique is caring. Oishi thought that it was a weapon and who should she defeat to obtain it. David told her just to say, "How do you feel?", listen to them and care about them. Oishi was pleased to hear about the secret technique and can finally wash her hands which is probably heard that there is pee on her hands. Later, Oishi come back but this time, asking how they feel, on the inside. Upon noticing, Gale and Gigi have never been asked that before. Gale says that her father left her when she was only 2, and that her mother had a tough time taking care of both her and her sister. Often at times, she would have to do the work, and after school, seeing her mother exhausted, she would regret for showing no remorse. Gigi says about how she is deaf in her left ear after her grandfather shook her too hard. Her mother blames her for this due to her being a noisy baby, and they always shook her violently to stop, and says that the bad ear is her secret shame. They both cry, and ask if Oishi can be their friend, only to be decapitated by her engery blast. Oishi can now wash her hands, as Noodles plays with the remains. 10- "Moving Away" ' Airdate: September 14, 2012' 11- "Tara Face" ' Airdate: December 6, 2013' 12- "Face F**k the World" ' Airdate: December 13, 2013' 13- "Noodles vs. Banh-mi" ' Airdate: December 20, 2013' 14- "Into the Most Adorable Darkness" ' Airdate: December 27, 2013' 15- "Oishi's Hot Outfit" ' Airdate: January 3, 2014' 16- "Teen Pregnancy" ' Airdate: January 10, 2014' 17- "Homecoming Dance" ' Airdate: January 17, 2014' 18- "Oishi has Boy Trouble" ' Airdate: January 24, 2014' 19- "Bane-mi Returns!" ' Airdate: January 31, 2014' 20- "The Final Battle" ' Airdate: February 7, 2014' 21- "Welcome Back" ' Airdate: June 20, 2014' 22- "The Homeschooled Kid" ' Airdate: June 27, 2014' 23- "A Friend Indeed" ' Airdate: July 4, 2014' 24- "The Love Machine" ' Airdate: July 11, 2014' 25- "New Class President of Doom" ' Airdate: July 18, 2014' 26- "Space Valentine’s Day" ' Airdate: July 25, 2014' 27- "The Erotic Adventures of Mucusance" ' Airdate: August 1, 2014' 28- "The Crappiest Planet (Part 1)" ' Airdate: August 8, 2014' 29- "The Crappiest Planet (Part 2)" ' Airdate: August 15, 2014' 30- "The Crappiest Planet (Part 3)" ' Airdate: August 22, 2014' Category:Oishi High School Battle Page